1.7.2-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.7.2 The Perspicacity of Master Scaufflaire Well that’s a mouthful. The cure of the town is a good, respectable, sensible man. But would he visit condemned men in prison in a pinch? The one at Digne wouldn’t. Apparently the one guy Madeleine walked by in the street had nothing better to do with his life than stalk the mayor and take careful note of what was going on with him. What is going on is that he seems to be upset and acting like someone with their first crush where they go up to a door, attempt to knock, and then actually run away. Ah! Javert’s “Mr. Mayor” is catching and now ‘the Fleming’ is doing it. It could just say they were from Belgium instead of making me look it up, I’m just saying. Apparently he gets offended when asked for a good horse though that is just a figure of speech. No need to get all defensive. Madeleine needs a horse that can do twenty leagues in one day because he couldn’t be bothered to leave sooner. This sounds mysteriously like Javert and his appointment. Except Javert could travel at normal speeds since he left at a reasonable time unlike Madeleine. I mean, here he is planning out how he will not leave at a reasonable time. He’s evidently plotting a potential escape from something when he needs to turn right around. I don’t see why he’s so shocked that Madeleine wants a horse to do twenty leagues in a day. Way back in the beginning, Valjean managed a dozen leagues just on foot. Or maybe one or both of these two distinct and separate individuals doesn’t actually know how big a league is. Apparently Madeleine needs to calculate carefully the fact that 5, 6, and 8.5 are nearly twenty. Yeah, he’s defintiely not good with figures. The Flemish guy is really coming off as a used car salesman here. I wonder where a simple laborer like Madeleine was before he became mayor learned how to drive a carriage? Thirty francs a day? Total rip-off. But Madeleine does not seem to understand real money or, at least, care to consider that some people might at some times be trying to cheat him. He probably considers it charity to let them or something. And he will not let other people’s reality and whether and whatnot distract him from whatever mysterious course he is on. So Madeleine won’t leave today like a sensible person but wants to do it all in one day leaving at four thirty. Where is he even going? Is he going to try to save Champmathieu or something? He’s not capable of hearing about some random person in trouble and trying to save the day? I’m not sure what he can really do unless he wants to lie under oath and alibi him or something like that. Madeline is a private man unless asked directly usually but now he was asked directly and ignored it. Serious business this. And apparently Madeleine is expecting to be in some sort of an action movie and is offering insurance on the horse and cart. And was totally cheated because Madeleine chose a terribly unworthy village to save. Or maybe a terribly unworthy country or a terribly unworthy time period. Everyone here sucks pretty much. And do I detect shades of Thenardier here with thinking he should have asked for more because Madeleine was clearly going to pay him whatever? He is so not giving that money back. It’s kind of cute that he got so flustered he had to come back immediately. I am worried for him, though. Something’s just not right. And I was right! He IS going to Arras to try and single-handedly save this random guy because he is physically incapalbe of knowing that someone is in need and not trying to help them. Maybe he’s also going to try and stop Javert from finding someone else to fire him. He avoided the temptation of going to the parsonage. Clearly he defines temptation very differently than we do. So does he live above his factory or something? The portress of his factory saw him going up to his rooms. But why does a factory need a portress? It sounds like kindn of a stupid job anyway. The cashier also lives at the factory I guess. Madeleine is being that asshole neighbor who makes loud noises late at night when you’re trying to sleep and wake you up. Except instead of yelling or blasting music, he is pacing. And I guess rearranging his furniture and freezing everyone by leaving the window open in the middle of winter. He is just not being very considerate, is he? I hope this isn’t normal behavior. There are quieter ways to deal with insomnia, Madeleine! Just open up a book or something!